


Meeting the Dawn

by yanyan_eggs



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Post-Canon, Sleeping Beauty AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanyan_eggs/pseuds/yanyan_eggs
Summary: Seteth wakes Byleth from a cursed sleep.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Kudos: 26





	Meeting the Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> setleth sleeping beauty au! the setting is. very nebulous i mostly just wrote this for the aesthetic

Seteth's kiss came soft. Though Byleth's eyes were closed, he knew in his bones that it was him. The shape of his lips had fitted so seamlessly against his own ten thousand times before, and as he drew in a breath, the man's familiar smell washed clean his dusty lungs.

Byleth could feel now the cobwebs stretched precariously across his face, the dust clinging to his body as he began to stir. The last he remembered was growing drowsy, but somehow still knowing that Seteth would find him. His immortal love would follow him to the ends of the earth, blessings of the goddess in tow. Sleep had overtaken him thereafter. He could remember no dreams.

"Seteth," he groaned, shifting underneath the cobwebs. "I love you."

A wave of vertigo that jerked on his empty stomach crashed over Byleth until he was pressed against Seteth's warm chest. All too late, he realized he had scooped him up to hug him. 

"And I love you," came the whispered reply. "I am sorry I couldn't come sooner. I... failed you. You deserved better."

Byleth's eyes opened one by one. The bedroom was dimly lit; watery light from either twilight or dawn streamed through gaps in the crumbling stone wall.

"No," he tried to assert, and his voice came out cracked and groggy. "Only you could break the curse."

"True love's kiss," Seteth said, fingers skating up the nape of Byleth's neck and weaving into his hair.

Long ago, Byleth's heart had placed itself staunchly under Seteth's care. One too many years of his servantly devotion had snatched it from him, and he shortly thereafter learned of how Seteth felt the same. Byleth could not imagine himself falling in love with anyone else. Only he who had awoken these feelings within him could wake him from his cursed sleep, of this Byleth was sure.

His body was stiff. He wanted nothing more than to remain in Seteth's arms until the day the world burned, but he knew the future awaited them both. Slowly, he turned and rose to his feet.

Dust fell from him like ash. His life had played host to a number of grand awakenings, but this one was the gentlest by far.

He let his eyes focus past the cracks in the walls. Massive thorns protruded from thick, rope-like branches that webbed across the castle, choking the stone with their malice. There were new scars on Seteth's hands, fresh scratch wounds and pale ghosts thereof joining his body's map of battle scars.

He looked up at him, mind processing the hardship he had cut through merely to arrive at a castle yet covered in thorns, as his heart lay still, balking at the prospect of following suit. Everything Seteth had done, each branch he had cut down, had been for this moment. 

Byleth felt empty, undeserving of this Saint. He could say anything, ask any question. The state of the world, the effect of the curse, the lives of his students, dear Flayn... But Byleth had never been the best with words. Seteth's eyes were enough to assure him that everything was alright.

"Seteth," he said, and to his great joy there was life in his voice. "Could I have another kiss?


End file.
